


times square can't shine as bright as you

by solaleonis



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: But she's alive and out of prison so I mean what more could you ask for, F/F, Gen, I don't even know where this series thing is going, I just want to make her happy, Major Character Undeath, This is the first fic I've written in aaaages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaleonis/pseuds/solaleonis
Summary: She deserved so much better, so I'm giving it to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> She deserved so much better, so I'm giving it to her.

 

“P SAID  _ I  _ COULD HAVE THEM,” Taysee screamed at the inmate who was going through Poussey’s stuff. It was customary to give away your things to the other girls in the days before your release. There was a table set up with all of Poussey’s things, so people could just take what they wanted, and of course her best friend got first dibs. 

“AIN’T NO BITCH GONNA BE MESSING WITH MY HARRY POTTER.”  She ripped the books out of the girl’s hands and huffed with exasperation. There was no way that some girl who just worked with Poussey in the library would get her hands on her beautiful set of Harry Potter books that Poussey treasured. However, the girl was determined to have them, and that’s when it all went to hell. 

 

The entire recreation room broke out in shouts and screams, a mob mentality kind of thing. C.O’s were holding people off of each other and trying to calm people down. The surprise goodbye party for Poussey turned into a fighting arena, you couldn’t look to your right without seeing people arguing.

 

“SHUT UP!” shouted Janae, at the highest volume her voice could reach. “She’s coming!” Janae was on look-out duty, standing by the door waiting to give everyone the cue that Brook and Poussey were just down the hallway. 

 

“Do you want this to be a surprise or not?! Shut the hell up!” Cindy snapped at a few girls who were still bickering under their breath. The room was silent now, everyone was hiding in their spots, and Taystee’s party was going just as planned. The walls were decked out as festive as they could, considering the only supplies they had were some markers, cardboard, and toilet paper. Taystee was even able to get Red to make something special in the kitchen. She was very pleased with herself. The minute Poussey entered the room, the silence broke again. 

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Poussey was overwhelmed with happiness seeing everyone gathered together in celebration of her. She expected to just spend her last few hours in Litchfield with Taystee, Brook, and the rest of their friends. It was strange to see all these people gathered together on her behalf; strange, but wonderful. Poussey greeted her friends, and talked to a few other people, some of which she didn’t even know. 

 

“Was it really a surprise?” Brook asked after she made her way around the room.

 

“What? It was definitely a surprise! I mean, I did hear everyone from down the hall, but I thought it was just Taystee getting people riled up again,” Poussey said reassuringly. 

 

“Oh, that’s great! I tried so hard to keep it a secret, I’m usually such a blabbermouth.”

 

“I know, but I like your blabbermouth,” Poussey said lovingly to her girlfriend, “Just not when you tell people that I grew up in the hood with a crack addict for a mother.”

 

“Oh my god!” Brook shrieked in extreme embarrassment, lightly hitting her girlfriend’s arm before covering her face. “I can’t believe I said that! I’m so  _ awful! _ ” She rambled on for a few moments until Poussey eventually cut her off.

 

“Baby, chill out! That was like three years ago, and I’m not even mad about it. You’re just adorable when you squirm.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

They immediately smiled at each other, bursting into giggles. Neither of them were prepared for what would happen in a little over an hour. Poussey couldn’t believe it, but she actually didn’t want to leave. The minute she stepped out that door to greet her father, real life began. Real life that she hadn’t experienced in the past six years. 

 

The girls sat around and talked, cracked jokes, and savoured the last hour they had together as a complete family. It’s amazing how an hour can seem so long, yet so short all at the same time. Before they knew it, it was time for Poussey to start saying her goodbyes, leaving her closest friends to the end. She hugged Alison, Suzanne, Cindy, and Janae, who have become a family in here; she’d miss them like crazy. She hugged Brook next, and she felt that once she let go, it would be officially over. They said they’d keep in touch, but it was practically impossible to have a relationship when one of them was behind bars. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they both knew it. Then it was time for Poussey’s final goodbye: Taystee. They hugged and cried for what felt like five seconds, but was a good minute in reality. It could have lasted an eternity if it wasn’t for the C.O breaking them up. It was time to go. As hard as it would be to leave behind a girlfriend, this was completely different. This was a sister. 

 

The correctional officer led Poussey to the door, and she said her final goodbyes. She was led down the hallway, and waved to her friends through the window. She looked at everyone in the room: from Nicky to Sofia to Brook and Taystee. She took in the whole room of amazing people she got to know and befriend in the past six years, because she may never see these women again. She walked down the hallway leading to her freedom, trying not to look back. 

 

The best feeling in the world was taking off those beige prison uniforms and replacing them with the awful jeans and sweater they give to everyone being released. It was comforting to know that she would never have to do a squat and cough ever again in her life. 

 

She took the money left on her commissary, and headed for the door. This was it, one more door and she’d be free from this hell she’d been confined in. Poussey opened the door and a grin took over her face as she breathed in the fresh air and saw her father parked in his car. 

 

“Hey, P. Welcome home.”

 

She climbed in the passenger seat with a smile, and hugged her dad immediately. She couldn’t bring herself to form words, but this brought the message across. As her father drove down the road, Poussey looked back for a second, before deciding that forward was the only way to go. It was absolutely terrifying, but she was ready. She was ready for the world, and the world was going to love her.


End file.
